Called in a favor
by KittieKat666
Summary: Oneshot that happens around the time that Nimue calls for the other dark ones.
Called in a Favor

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the beginning idea for the story, just the story plot. Takes place when Nimue had Killian begin to call forth the other Dark ones from the past. Very short one shot. Enjoy

"Killian, don't I beg of you."Emma pleaded while the witch Nimue was whispering behind his shoulders what he should do. The fog was steadily rolling in, and you could see Charon rounding the bend with only two hooded figures on board. Nimue gave a puzzled look because the spell should've brought back more to than two of the older dark ones. "What's going on?" She hissed. The boat paused just a few feet from the shore, and gracefully one of the cloaked figures stepped outside of the boat, only to walk on the water. The water rippled, but other than that, you couldn't tell anyone or anything was near it. The whole group was looking slightly confused, including Rumple who was waiting for the final act, the act that he knew that would transfer all the powers from any of the Dark Ones over to him once one of the goodies offed themselves. "Tsk, Tsk, What naughty little kiddies do I have here," the voice had whispered, but rang out loud and clear. The hood was still over the unknown figure, Nimue thought the voice was familiar, but couldn't actually put a face to it.

"Who are you? You are not one of my dark ones, I feel no magic tying us together." Nimue sneered out. "You feel nothing from me, because you are nothing, absolutely nothing. Your power has no effect on me, be quiet young one." the voice whipped across the winds. The unknown finally stepped onto the ground, the wind around them picked up briskly and ground seemed to shudder. "Mom, what's going on?" Henry asked Emma, than looked at Regina. Regina pushed Henry behind her, "I have no idea, but I won't let nothing happen to you." "There is no need for that Regina, I will not harm the boy, he is not my purpose. I was called upon for a favor that I was asked. And the evil has tipped the balance here on earth. I do not like such things. Oh, Rumple, such a naughty little boy." She keened. They had finally picked up the effeminate voice.

Nimue held out her hand to try and blast the figure away, hoping her powers would be strong enough, in turn the unknown held out her hand and captured the darkness. The darkness wrapped around her body, and Nimue smiled in satisfaction until the darkness shriveled its way away from the figure. "I told you, your powers had no effect, did I not? How silly of you to think me a liar." She dropped the hood and everyone gasped. It was most definetely a woman, she exuded power, elegance, old world, ethereal beauty. She was not from this world, or the forest. She walked up to Killian and whispered in his face and kissed his lips gently. Emma didn't even flinch or nor say anything. He seemed to snap back into his old self, the horrors of what he had been willing to do and was going to do were etched across his face. "Such pain, such is the life of humanity." she whispered while walking towards Emma. "Such radiant love, even while shrouded in darkness," she leaned over and nuzzled Emma's stomach. The greatest balance of light and darkness, the beauty of life, so innocent and pure. Everyone stared at Emma in shock, Killian looking at her with his best what the hell is going on.

"You mean to tell me that Emma as the dark one is pregnant?" Regina blurted. "Yes, such life is filled within her, the balance will be finally upheld. She overcame the darkness deep inside her heart, and had the greatest evil inside of her, and yet she still shown so brightly like the sun. "Okay lady, who the hell are you? All these riddles do not tell us who you are?" "Ah, my dears, I did not expect you to know who I was, other than Emma. Nimue should've known who I was, but the darkness has enveloped her heart, no love, no hope, no future for her. You've been damned since you've been tainted." This caused Nimue to hiss at her in return. "I am Persephone, I am goddess of springtime, wife to Hades. Emma came across me, many moons ago, I found her to be intriguing. She did me a favor, I owe her. As a goddess, I do not go back on my debts." Snow looked at her daughter in bewilderment. "Pregnant luv?" Killian whispered. "Yes, its why I couldn't let you die. I love you to much for you to die on me." Emma's eyes were watering at her exclamation. Nimue hissed,"You have no such matters to decide on what goes on with the balance Persphone." "Aye, I do, My debt must be paid, and the balance must be maintained. You are attempting to upset the balance, and as wife to Hades, I have all the rights to step in and meddle. It's time to come home Nimue." Perspephone held her hand out. Nimue backed away from the hand like it would burn her if she got close.

"I refuse to leave with you, I will not go back." She tried to throw her powers at the goddess only to have them come back to her tenfold, bringing her to her knees. The other cloaked figure came stepping onto land and the deep voice boomed,"I created you, centuries ago, you are mine to dispose of, and mine to control. You will be coming back to the underworld, and the dark one line will be no more." The voice was male, heavily accented. He dropped his hood and linked his hands within his wife. "I am sorry for the trouble my Dark Ones have caused you. There has to be darkness to go with the light, and this was my answer centuries ago. It is time for my easy solution to come home." With a flick of his wrists Nimue had disappeared. She reappeared back on the boat of Charon tied and chained. "Rumplestiltskin, my, my, you have been just as naughty as my dear Nimue." he flicked his wrists leaving Rumple very human, and powerless. "You are never to use magic again, any kind of magic. The evil in your heart, whether its an empty slate is too much for you. You are bound, I assure you, you will never get your hands on such magic again." Hades boomed. Rumple could only stare at the ground in defeat, and know that he would always be a coward. There wasn't a courageous bone in his body. "But what of Merlin?" Snow asked gently looking at Emma. Her face was stricken, he had been killed in this fight of hers. "I can answer that, his soul is an old soul, one I hold dear to me," she gestured to the boat where and whispered quietly. Flowers and trees around her were starting to rebloom and grow. As if he had never been gone, Merlin than stood next to her. "Merlin!"she squealed than hugged him. Hades shook his hand and joked," You know if I was a jealous man, I'd send you to the underworld. I am a jealous man, I do not think I care to share my wife's affections for eternity though. You are free to wander the land of the living, of life." Hades laughed good naturedly.

"No worries, nothing but platonic love for her." Merlin smiled. "Ahh, Emma, I knew you'd get things figured out," he said while enveloping her in a hug. "We must go back, the window for us will be closely." Hades said as he grasped Persephones' hand. Persephone only released his hand in response before walking over to Emma and hugging her deeply. "I will miss you my dear. Spring will be here soon and I shall visit. Spring is my time to play on the earthly realm and welcome all the new life into the world. " She winked at Emma than at Snow White. Than vanished and reappeared to the boat waving goodbye. "Wait, new life? Why did she wink at me?" Snow's face went wide eyed. "Oh god, she couldn't mean. There's no way thats possible." She turned to stare at her daughter who already looked guilty as ever as if she already knew what Persephone meant. "I can't be."Snow called out and pointed. "I just found out the other day." Emma sheepishly said. "But she winked at you as well Emma."Snow raised her eyebrow along with a sly smile. "Yes I know, I have known for awhile. "Emma said with a smile. Killian's face was of pure joy, "Yes, yes, yes, My swan," before picking her up and swinging her around.


End file.
